mearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Dissolution of Linclion
The Dissolution of Linclion, also known as the Collapse of Linclion, was a major event that took place during 175. Unlike other events like this, the process was graduate. It began officially on 1 January, and ended on 9 December, now called Dissolution Day This event lead to the creation of the countries of Lincly and Lincon. Chronological summary Pre-dissolution Before the start of the dissolution, protesting against the Linconian government and its way of running the country was a criminal offence, so for this to happen was very rare. If there was a protest, it was usually because of a new law that was introduced (for example, the Nazaline Freedom Riot in 169). Living in Linclion was considered to be horrible. In a poll in 185, asking whether or not living in Lincly and Lincon as monarchies and seperate countries was better than in Linclion, 96.8% of people voted that it was better, with many stating that living conditions and a high amount of propaganda in Linclion were the reason why. Devin Harrison was elected as leader of the Authoritarian Party in 169, after Patrick Joleen quit following the Freedom Riot. Thus, Harrison became the leader of Linclion. Cultural Revolution and the Assassination of Devin Harrison On New Year's Eve 174, a copy of Lincly and Lincon's constitutions, exactly the same as the ones that had been placed in the hands of Frederick I and Alexander I when they were cryogenically frozen, was produced by a printing press in the Linconian government building in Lincly City. These were then given to Devin Harrison, for his annual New Year's Day speech. They were kept in his home, until exactly 11:30 in the morning on New Year's Day, when he took them out. Meanwhile, a civilian known as Sandra Lawson received a gun, this being a moderately sized pistol, with the goal to assassinate the dictator as soon as possible. There had been few assassination attempts before this as Devin rarely went out without bodyguards. However, this speech was an exception, as Devin believed no one would attack him as what he was planning to do 'would be what they want'. Sandra had found out that what Devin was planning to say days before, which is why she planned to assassinate him. Once the clock struck twelve, Devin started his speech by putting the two constitutions together and ripping them in half. This was met by shocked expressions. Sandra, who was hiding behind a bush, used this as a cue to lock the pistol onto where his head was. Devin continued his speech, stating that this was the first of many things from the history of the Linclionian Isles that would be destroyed. He had taken inspiration from 's on Earth, where many things from China's long history had been destroyed with encouragement by and the Communist Party of China. Sandra pulled the trigger on the gun, and a single bullet shot out of it. Devin began to say that the general public could help as well, but before the could finish the bullet struck his head and killed him."Linclionian leader Devin Harrison assassinated" The Cloud. 1 January 175. Retrieved 29 January 216. People who had visited became even more shocked. A police officer walked into the plaza to check what was going on and saw Devin's dead body laying on the floor. Sandra, realising what she had done, fled the area. Authoritarian Party leadership election As soon Devin's assassination was announced, an election for the next leader of the Authoritarian Party (and thus, the leader of Linclion) was announced to be held. Vice leader Nicholas White acted as Acting Leader until a leader was chosen. He also participated in the election. Meanwhile, a search for Sandra Lawson began. She was designated enemy of the state. According to her autobiography, she had escaped Lincly City and did not have a place of residence.Lawson, Sandra. (186). "How To Be Hated By Your Entire Country: A Guide". Ah Books. Border security became tighter—however, Sandra never left the country. Allegedly, she travelled on the Linclion Bridge many times, staying 'hundreds of different hotels, some better than others'. It is unknown how she was able to afford these. On 14 January, Jameson Peters won the election and became the leader of Linclion. He secretly was a pro-monarchist and pro-democrat, something that became more and more apparent during his career. References